


Peter Gets What Peter Wants

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Stiles Stilinski Wants The Bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has spent quite a bit of time trying to convince Stiles to take the bite, will it work this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Gets What Peter Wants

                Peter looked at Stiles, his fingers trailing down the boy’s stomach. Stiles held his breath as he felt Peters warm hands come across his skin. Their eyes meet for a moment, no more like a second. The bite would hurt. It would literally rip his soul apart and take what little bit of dignity Stiles had left away from him, but he didn’t care. All Stiles wanted was to be strong, and if that meant making a deal with the devil then he would do it.

                “Stop. Stop playing your game’s and just get it over with,” Stiles snapped quickly, pulling away from Peter. He was rather disturbed by the fact that Peter had asked him to be shirtless just to be bit. Maybe it was because he was going to be bit on the side like Scott, or maybe he was trying to do something even worse.

                He had to admit that Peters strength and lust for power was kind of sort of hot in a villains are hot way, but Stiles was not about to tell anyone, let alone Peter freakin’ Hale, about that. Stiles felt a lump rise in his throat as Peter sauntered towards him and grabbed his chin. His eyes were a cold, icy blue. Eyes of deception, as Stiles called them, because usually blue eyes were on innocent blonde haired people, but not werewolves. Werewolves got blue eyes after taking the life of an innocent person. Stiles didn’t know where or how Peter got them but they scared him, and now he was stuck looking up into them.

                “Just get it o-“Peter’s lips covered his, stunning Stiles into silence. He was surprised that he had kissed him and now they weren’t kissing. Now they were staring at each other with Peter giving him a smug look.

                “Shut up Stiles. You’ll get the bite when I say you can have it okay,” Peter said, stalking around to the other side of him and grabbing him. His arms pulled Stiles close to his chest. The scent of some musky cologne filled his head as Peter leaned down and bit his ear.

                “Ack!” He muttered, trying to pull away from him, but Peter held fast whispering quickly into his ear.

                “You can’t run, Stiles. If you run you won’t get the bite. To get what you want you have to do what I want, and what I want is you. Do you know what it’s like spending years in a wheel chair? Spending years stuck without being allowed to have sex? No way to masturbate, just watch as your nurse changes you, bathes you, enjoys fucking the doctor in front of you because you won’t remember? No, you don’t, so to get the bite you’ll let me fuck you, got it?” Peter snarled roughly his hands crushing Stiles against his body, fear causing his pulse to race.

                “Got it,” Stiles muttered, his voice cracking if not from the fear then from the sexual tension. It didn’t take two seconds before Stiles felt Peter biting and sucking on his neck. Stiles struggled, feeling his pants growing tight. He struggled against Peter before an idea popped into his head. He pressed back with his ass pushing it against the bulge in Peters pants. This caused Peter to let out a low growl and sink his teeth in a little deeper, a dark purple bruise forming on Stiles skin.

                “Peter,” He growled deeply in his throat.

                “Yes,” Peter asked, breaking his hold on him causing Stiles to stumble forward. Stiles caught himself and turned to face Peter his face flushed bright red as he saw the bulge. He felt his cock twitch as Peter moved towards him, their eyes locked on each other.

                “Fuck me. Fuck me hard and fuck me now,” Stiles demanded quickly. Peter felt a cocky smirk come across his lips as he grabbed Stiles chin and tilted it up. He drank in the look of fear that washed over Stiles. He pressed his lips to Stiles quickly pushing him roughly against the window.

                The cold glass made Stile groan. The parting of his lips gave Peter the access he desired, and he snaked his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. He ran his tongue alone the groves of Stiles teeth tasting the sweet cake that Stiles had eaten before coming over. The tinge of chocolate that held onto his breath made Peter want him even more. He reached down and slid his hand under Stiles pants and into the elastic of his boxers.

                Stiles gasped, pulling away from Peter as best as he could. He looked at him as Peter started to pump his shaft very slowly. His fingers slowly grazing across the tip smearing his precum along his cock. He was panting his nails digging into Peter’s shirt.

                “Don’t just stand there Stiles, do something,” Peter stated in a smug tone. Stiles felt his body moving, quickly removing Peter’s shirt. He tossed it to the ground as he licked along Peter’s collarbone. He stopped in the crook of his neck and started to suck and nip at the skin there. Peter moaned softly as he gripped the shaft harder, making Stiles buck his hips forward into his palm, as he followed Peters lead. He slipped his hands down into Peter’s pants grabbing him. He was surprisingly bigger than Stiles thought, or had even imagined. He was pumping him quickly, up and down, without hesitation. He wanted more. He needed penetration or he was going to explode, but he refused to ask, so he bit down into Peters shoulder causing him to hiss and rip his head away with his free hand.

                With his hand grabbing Stiles by the hair, he had full control. He leaned forward and bit down on Stiles collarbone, drawing a light taste of blood. The sweet taste of iron filled his mouth before Peter kissed Stiles again. Their tongues interlocked for just a second before Peter pulled away leaving Stiles pressed against the glass of his window. He was panting and bleeding, just the way Peter liked his boys. Kneeling slightly Peter removed Stiles pants leaving him in a pair of bright blue and red Spiderman boxers. Peter looked up at him for a moment and rolled his eyes before pulling Stiles boxers down. Stiles looked at Peter as he placed a few kisses along his shaft before standing up and turning Stiles to face the window.

                Stiles listened as Peter removed his own clothes, leaving the two of them naked. His body shuttered with anticipation. He wasn’t sure what Peter was doing but he could hear noise behind him. It sounded like he was rummaging around for something. Looking over his shoulder, Stiles was able to get a nice view of Peter’s ass. It was rather nice and round for a man of his age and stature, but he figured it must be a wolf perk because Derek and Scott also had nice round asses. Come to think of it only alphas had nice round asses, must have been an alpha perk.

                “What are you looking for?” Stiles asked, turning back around as Peter turned to look at him.

                “Are you honestly that stupid? I’m looking for lube,” Peter stated before rolling his eyes and heading into his bedroom to look. Stiles stood there for a moment then followed after him. He looked around and not seeing Peter at all in his room. He went to call out then suddenly felt a harsh pain as he was tackled down onto the bed. His hands were pinned behind his back, he could feel Peter’s full weight on him.

                Peter let out a low and throaty growl before pinning Stiles hand’s above his head. He slowly started to drip lube down onto Stiles’ ass crack. Once he felt there was enough, he started to massage Stiles hole, slowly sliding his pointer finger into Stiles.

                Stiles moaned, finally feeling the penetration he wanted. It had not been too long since Stiles last played with himself but there was still some pain with the stretching. Usually he would use cucumbers that were covered in condoms to fuck his hole, so this was new. He had never had a man in his hole before, and was honestly a little worried that it was Peter who would be taking him.

                Peter added a second finger and started to thrust his fingers in and out quickly, making Stiles moan. Once he heard his moans, Peter started to scissor Stiles, stretching him wide open, enjoying the way Stiles reacted to each and every motion.

                “P-peter,” Stile huffed, rocking his hips back into Peter’s hand, enjoying the way that his fingers felt inside him, stretching his hole and preparing it for his cock.

                “Don’t worry. I won’t torture you much longer,” Peter cooed, as he curved his fingers upward and slid them across Stiles prostate. Stile let out a rather loud moan as he buried his face in the bed. Peter chuckled, enjoying watching him squirm underneath him.

                “Ah,” Stiles groaned out, panting heavily, “Just do it,” He snapped, biting the sheets to keep from screaming as Peter added a third finger and used all three to massage his prostate. He knew that by now he was dripping with precum and was going to end up coming if Peter didn’t hurry, but that smug son of a bitch was taking his sweet time.

                After a few more seconds of torture, Peter removed his fingers leaving Stiles pressed firmly against the mattress. He stood up and reached under him and grabbed his hips. Peter set him up on his hands and knees and told him to move forward, resting his head on the headboard. Once he did that, Peter slipped on the bed behind him and started to stroke his own cock. He wanted it to be nice and hard for Stiles.

                Stiles rested his head against the headboard, listening to Peter stroke himself. He shivered, waiting and knowing that as soon as he heard the cap snap off the lube, he was going to be feeling his cock. Finally after a few months of watching Peter he was finally going to get what he wanted. Just as the feeling of joy arose in his chest Stiles heard the cap pop, and he felt Peter reposition so he was touching his tip against him. Just the feeling made his cock twitch. His breathing changed to that of slow steady breaths as Peter started to slide just the tip in. It hurt, just a little, but Stiles was too far gone to notice. The feeling of his tip in him had sent him crazy and he quickly shoved back against Peter taking his whole cock in, balls deep.

                Peter was stunned at the behavior of Stiles. Admittedly Stiles was always a little unpredictable, but to just force himself down on Peters cock it made him growl with want in lust. What had been an attempt at being gentle was now over. He saw Stiles actions as a proper invitation, so he reached forward and grabbed the headboard to steady himself and started to thrust. He moved quickly, as he pulled almost all the way out then slammed himself back into him. He let go of the headboard and grabbed Stiles hips making sure to push in deeper. His left hand reached around to stroke Stiles as he fucked him. He had to tilt his hips up so that he could easily strike his prostate.

                It only took two strikes before Stiles lost it. He felt himself explode hard and fast. Peters had keep stroking as he squirted all over the bed and Peters hand. He was moaning and groaning as he felt his legs give out and he fell forward onto the bed. Peter didn’t stop; he kept going, riding Stiles through his orgasm. Once it stopped Peter pulled out and came as well on Stiles ass. For a moment there was silence as Stiles lay there panting and Peter looked at him.

                “Do you still want it?” Peter asked, looking at him. Stiles lay there for a moment, unsure of what Peter was speaking of. He was pretty sure that Peter had changed the subject back to the bite, but he had to ask.

                “The bite? I, uh…you know what, Peter? No, I don’t want it,” Stiles admitted, realizing that he had never wanted it, he just wanted Peter to pay attention to him, and with this amount of sex he was pretty sure that Peter had paid him enough attention.

                “Okay. The bite on your neck wasn’t deep enough so don’t worry,” He said, slipping off the bed and looking at Stiles as he rolled over to face him.

                “Oh, okay. Wait where are you going?” Stiles asked as Peter started to get dressed. Peter smirked and walked over, kissing Stiles on his forehead.

                “Out and that’s all you need to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys I hope you liked it. This is my first update in a LONG time, so yeah. Please be nice in the comments :D


End file.
